


Брайан Кинни

by insulamea16



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insulamea16/pseuds/insulamea16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гейл Харольд напивается в гетеросексуальном баре и думает о Рэнди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брайан Кинни

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймеры: мне ничего не принадлежит и, надеюсь, любимые актеры меня простят. (Сами виноваты, слишком правдоподобно играли!)
> 
> Размещение: впервые опубликовано на http://fanfics.info/ в январе этого года.
> 
> Не претендую на абсолютную точность биографических фактов!

**Брайан Кинни**

 

   «Не нужно было этого делать.… Не нужно было», - думал Гейл Харольд, сидя в самом гетеросексуальном баре, который он только мог найти в Лос-Анджелесе. Мысли путались, бегая по одному кругу вот уже несколько дней.

   «Черт бы его побрал, этого засранца Брайана Кинни! И зачем я только согласился на все это?!» - в который раз мысленно чертыхнулся Гейл и попросил еще виски.

   Пару недель назад, во время занудного, ничем не примечательного приема актерской гильдии Лос-Анджелеса, позвонил его агент и объявил, что Гейлу предложили работу в интересном проекте. «Уникальном», сказал он и предупредил, что работа может оказаться несколько специфической.

   В чем именно заключается специфика проекта, Гейл узнал уже на встрече с продюсерами. Оказалось, что ему предлагают пройти пробы на роль гея в гей шоу о самом гейском районе Питсбурга.

   Тогда ему было плевать, насколько скандальным мог оказаться этот проект, плевать, как подобная роль могла отразиться на его карьере. Собственно, в тот момент ему было вообще на все плевать. И, уж если откровенно, рисковать было нечем, потому как ни карьеры, ни репутации у него не было. Гейл играл в малоизвестных театральных постановках несколько лет, рисовал на досуге и ни к чему особенному не стремился. Когда то он надеялся стать знаменитым художником, даже получил соответствующее образование. Но юношеские годы прошли и унесли с собой честолюбивые мечты. Гейл вовсе не был разочарован своей жизнью. Он жил так, как хотел, как считал нужным. Имел значение лишь сегодняшний день, возможность выйти на сцену и побыть пару часов кем-то другим.

   Сериал «Близкие друзья» в клочья разметал его размеренное существование. Налаженная жизнь с минимумом притязаний и максимумом бытия здесь и сейчас полетела к черту.

   Впервые читая сценарий сериала, Гейл подумал, что здорово было бы сыграть такого парня как Брайан Кинни – наглого, бескомпромиссного и невероятно сексуального. Парня, которым он мог бы быть, если бы просто позволил себе хоть на минуту быть самим собой. Брайан ему сразу понравился. Единственным затруднением была абсолютная гомосексуальность его персонажа. Можно ли сыграть то, что сам никогда не чувствовал? Гейла никогда особенно не привлекали мужчины.

   И все же что-то было странно притягательное в этом Брайане. Что-то болезненно напоминающее Гейлу его самого. После проб Гейл просто не мог перестать думать о нем. Он должен был сыграть Брайана, Гейл понял это, как только закончили снимать пробные кадры. Продюсеры думали точно так же, и вот уже пару дней спустя он подписывал контракт на сумму большую, чем он когда-либо зарабатывал в год. Если бы он только знал тогда, чем это закончиться!

   Гейл поболтал льдом в пустом стакане. Его жизнь круто изменилась, и он не был к этому готов. Виной всему был не его эксцентричный персонаж. Проблема была в том, что его персонаж влюбился.

   Когда Гейл впервые увидел своего партнера по съемкам, он знал только то, что парень – гей и ему всего двадцать два года. Самому Гейлу тогда было двадцать девять, столько же, сколько его персонажу, Брайану Кинни.

   Рэнди Харрисон должен был сыграть несовершеннолетнего любовника Брайана. Как и следовало ожидать, парень выглядел значительно младше своего возраста. Он и вправду был этаким солнечным мальчиком, словно светился изнутри – недаром все скоро стали называть его не иначе как «солнышко», сначала на съемочной площадке, а потом и в кадре.

   Гейл тогда был уже принят в актерский состав. Он удобно устроился в захламленном реквизитом углу студии с текстом своих реплик и безуспешно пытался сосредоточиться. Рэнди бросил на него беззастенчиво восхищенный взгляд и спросил: «Привет. Ты будешь играть Брайана?». Гейл только кивнул, не потрудившись ответить. Он никогда не был разговорчив, особенно с новыми людьми. «А я пробуюсь на роль Джастина», - ухмыльнулся парень и сел на соседний стул чуть ли не вплотную к Харольду, игнорируя остальные свободные стулья в комнате.

   «Как ты думаешь, вот эти слова лучше произнести с вожделением в голосе или с невинным смущением?» - спросил Рэнди самым серьезным тоном. Гейл посмотрел парнишке в глаза. Очевидная попытка бравадой скрыть свое смущение… «Где ты играл раньше?» - вопросом на вопрос ответил Гейл. Полчаса спустя они уже вовсю обсуждали театральную жизнь Лос Анджелеса, забыв о том, что им нужно бы уже начать репетировать жаркую страсть.

   Рэнди оказался интересным собеседником, а его откровенное восхищение чрезвычайно льстило Гейлу. Раньше ему не приходило в голову, что он может понравиться другому мужчине. Хотя задуматься над этим стоило, учитывая, что теперь он может оказаться главным героем эротических фантазий далеко не одного гея.

   Рэнди приняли в состав актеров едва ли не после первой же пробы, продюсеры и специалисту по кастингу единодушно признали, что лучшего Джастина им не найти.

   «Мальчики, вы просто великолепно смотритесь вместе! Такую горячую парочку я не встречал со времен Ретта и Скарлет!» - разливался продюсер, плотоядно разглядывая обоих актеров. В отличие от своего коллеги, он ввязался в этот рискованный проект не только из желания заработать. Гейл на этих словах густо покраснел и мгновенно почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

 

***

  
   Перед их первой постельной сценой Гейл не спал всю ночь. Он не мог перестать думать о том, как будет изображать из себя искушенного гея, когда на деле и не целовался даже никогда с другим мужчиной.

   На следующий день он пришел на съемочную площадку едва ли не раньше всех и попросил у гримерши сделать что-нибудь с его синяками под глазами. Рэнди уже был там. Парень посмотрел на него таким странным непередаваемым взглядом с той же смесью смущения и бравады, что и в первый день их знакомства. И вдруг до Гейла дошло, что Рэнди должно быть точно так же мучился всю ночь, думая понравится ли гетеросексуалу целоваться с ним, пусть даже и на камеру. Видно было, что мальчишке от чего-то не все равно, что подумает он нем Гейл.

   Гейл тепло улыбнулся Рэнди и сказал: «Я никогда в жизни так не нервничал перед любовной сценой». Рэнди хитро улыбнулся в ответ. «Может порепетируем?» - предложил он и, встав с кресла, потянул мужчину в центр съемочной площадки. Это была квартира Брайана, в которой им предстояло сегодня снимать следующий эпизод.

   И, прежде чем Гейл успел понять, что происходит, Рэнди уже целовал его. Его мягкие губы, золотистые волосы пахнущие чем-то душистым… Слишком реально, слишком… И Гейл ответил на поцелуй, страстно, не сдерживаясь, толкаясь языком мальчишке в рот, властно прижав его к себе за талию… В конце концов, репетиция действительно была нужна.

   Когда они оторвались друг от друга, съемочная площадка уже заполнялась людьми. Некоторые показывали на них пальцем и тряслись в беззвучном смехе, другие просто смотрели с обалдевшим выражением лица. Гейл и Рэнди смущенно оглянулись.

   - Мы репетировали, - с нотками оправдания протянул Рэнди.

   Один из коллег актеров вдруг сложил ладоши вместе и громко зааплодировал им. К нему присоединились еще добрая половина съемочной команды.

   - Настраивайте свои камеры, - прикрикнул режиссер с воодушевлением в голосе. – Я собираюсь снять шедевр!

  
***

  
   Существует один верный признак зарождающийся бисексуальности – сомнение о том, кто тебе нравится больше: женщины или мужчины. В тот момент, когда впервые задаешь себе такой вопрос, дороги назад уже нет, не важно, признаешь ты это или нет. Сам факт такого сомнения уже говорит о том, что гетеро сексуальность, вещь простая и такая, мать ее удобная, для тебя осталась далеко позади.

   «У Брайана Кинни чертовски потрясающая жизнь, черт бы его подрал», -думал Гейл. «И как же хорошо быть таким геем – не о чем сомневаться, и плевать, что о тебе думают другие…»

   Гейл и вправду мог позавидовать своему персонажу – о такой ясности он мог только мечтать. Брайан в точности знал, кто он такой. Гейл на этот счет не имел никакого понятия. Особенно сейчас, напиваясь здесь и честно пытаясь разглядывать красивых женщин. Гейл пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Все что ему хотелось – позвонить Рэнди, услышать его голос, увидеть его. Не на съемочной площадке. Здесь. Сейчас. Гейл не хотел лицедейства.

   Поцеловать его, прикоснуться и увидеть это выражение на лице нахального мальчишки – словно он самый потрясающий мужчина, которого тот когда-либо встречал.

   Но как раз этого Гейл не мог сделать. Он мог говорить с Рэнди, иногда они беседовали часами сидя в каком-нибудь кафе рядом с местом съемок. Он мог любоваться им, мог даже флиртовать с ним, но не смел зайти дальше. Вне съемок, он жил по принципу – смотреть, но не трогать. У Рэнди был парень. Парень его возраста, гей, который уж наверняка не сомневался в том, кто ему нужен.

   «Так лучше», - убеждал себя Гейл. А воображение рисовало ему, как они могли бы подолгу целоваться, словно все время мира в их распоряжении. И заниматься любовью или сексом, в зависимости от настроения, в квартире Гейла, прямо на полу, или на кровати, а еще лучше по очереди на всех горизонтальных и вертикальных поверхностях, пока Рэнди не поймет, что он принадлежит только ему, Гейлу.

   Гейл стряхнул с себя навязчивые фантазии. У системы Станиславского определенно есть свои минусы... Он расплатился за виски, взял свое пальто и вышел на ярко освещённую улицу.


End file.
